Infinite Love
by Roblue1222
Summary: "Tonight could be the last night," The last night Augustus Waters was alive. What words were exchanged? What happened At Hazel Grace's funeral? Augustus's eulogy included.


**Hello. Here's a sort of a two shot.. Cool. Okay. These two stories are from when Hazel Grace visits Augustus for the last time, to when Augustus's eulogy is read at Hazel Grace's funeral. These particular stories have been nagging** **at me ever since I read the book. So read, enjoy, and review! (: **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this book. Or the characters. Yeah I'm not that talented haha. **

**Hazel Grace POV**;

Tonight could very well be the last night. The last night with my Augustus Waters. I nod at the nurses politely as I walk past them to get to the elevator. I press the button to his floor, and wait quietly as I feel the steady vibration under my feet as the elevator goes _up, up, up_.

When it finally comes to a stop, and the familiar _ding_ of the elevator sounds, I take as deep a breath as my shitty lungs with allow, and walk numbly to his room. I check my watch just before I knock on his door.

9:36pm.

_Not much time_, I remind myself. _Make it count_.

I knock softly three times on the cold door, and it opens immediately. Emily Waters stands there, her eyes red and bloodshot, from crying no doubt, and pulls me into a tight hug. I squeeze her back, and she releases me. I look around the room. Augustus's sisters are in the room, sitting next to his bed, holding his hands. Mark Waters stands in the corner of the room, his head in his hands. I see his shoulders shake slightly, and I have to look away.

Then my eyes land on him. He is sickly pale, hair tousled, in a blue hospital gown. I walk over to his bed, my cannula in tow. Julie and Martha get up and sit in another chair about five feet away. (**A.N. I've spent a lot of time in hospitals, in case you haven't noticed.) **

I would like to be alone with Augustus, but I don't want to make his family leave, so I just pretend they aren't there. I rub my thumb across his cheek bone softly. His blue eyes flutter open.

"Hazel Grace. You look ravishing," he smiles weakly. I laugh lightly. He lifts a hand and sets it on my cheek. I close my eyes.

"How are you?" I ask, then wince. Why on _Earth_ would I ask him that? He gives a small shrug.

"I'm grand. On a roller-coaster that only goes up, my love," he says. I nod at this. His voice suddenly takes on a more serious tone. "I think it's going to be tonight, Hazel Grace."

If Augustus says it, then it must be true. Tonight really is the last night.

"I know, Gus. I know," I say, trying to hold in my tears. No use. They spill over anyway. He brushes them away.

"Hey, now. No need to cry, Hazel Grace. We knew it was coming," he says. "But, you see, I've realized that I am not slipping into oblivion, I am living another life, I believe."

_Was that supposed to make me feel better_?

I only nod.

"Okay." Gus smiles.

"Okay," he replies. I smile. Always. "Some infinities are bigger than other infinities. And you, Hazel Grace, are my infinity. You have been since the day I met you."

"And you, mine," I say. I rest my chin on the side of His bed. "The world really isn't a wish-granting factory, I guess." He shakes his head slightly.

"No, indeed it is not. But do you remember when we were in Amsterdam, and I told you that I'd be around annoying you for a long time?" Gus asked. I nodded. "I'll still be annoying you. Until we're together again, I'll be there."

I don't care if his entire family is watching this exchange. I don't even know who made the move first. The kiss we shared only lasted about 5 seconds, but the depth of emotion behind it was limitless. His lips felt cracked and dry against my own, but I honestly couldn't care less. I pulled away. He took my face in both hands.

"I love you, Hazel Grace. More than you'll ever know. I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and yet, I am in love with you," he say, quoting what he had said on the plane ride to Amsterdam,, when he had first told me he loved me. I touch my forehead to his.

"I love you, too, Augustus Waters. So much," I whisper. He smiles.

"I'll be waiting on the other side, Hazel Grace," he says. Then adds, "With orange tulips."

I laugh. Augustus gives me one last kiss, and I get up.

"Okay," I say. He grins.

"Okay."

**So that's that. I'll be posting Hazel's funeral soon. Reviews are so deeply appreciated! **

** -Roblue1222**


End file.
